A Love Without Borders
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: Serena se encuentra con un adonis en su casa y deside ir con él en un viaje que no sabe a donde es. Antes de darse cuenta esta en es espacio y termina enamorada de ese extraño ser. Su vida cambia drásticamente, pero llega el momento en el que nada le importa con tal de estar junto al amor de su vida.
1. Un Adonis en mi Casa

**¡Hola a todosssssssss!**  
**Espero que este capítulo y les quiero dar las gracias a todos por leer esta historia. **

* * *

***Un Adonis en mi Casa***

Serena Tsukino era una estudiante de secundaria, una de las más destacadas de su escuela y la más querida por todos los profesores. Su vida era el estudio, su casa y la escuela. No tenía muchos amigos ni parientes. Era una chica un tanto solitaria y lo único que le hacía una compañía incondicional era su fiel perrita llamada "Chispita", pero la chica la llamaba cariñosamente "chispi". La verdad era que el nombre de la perrita antes era Luna, pero como la madre de Serena siempre le decía chispita, tras la muerte de esta, ella decidió cambiarle el nombre. Tras un día realmente duro en la escuela, Serena se dirigía hacia su casa en su Mercedes Benz (Regalo de su madre antes de fallecer) mientras escuchaba su canción favorita, A Thousand Years. Estaba realmente agotada, había tenido exámenes en casi todos los turnos del día, pero ella se sentía satisfecha de cada una de sus respuestas.

Dobló hacia la derecha en un semásforo y sonrió al ver su casa no muy lejos de allí. Esta vez fue el turno de doblar hacia la izquierda y parqueó su hermoso auto en el parqueo de su casa y se bajó de él. Sintió los ladridos de su pequeña amiga dentro de la casa y se abresuró a abrir. Nada más introdujo las llaves en la cerradura sintió las diminutas pezuñas de Chispita rasgando la madera de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta chispi corrió hasta donde estaba serena, la cual se arrodilló y la abrazó acariciando suevemente su cabesita. La perrita media de largo no más de 30 centímetros y de largo más o menos unos 15 centímetros. Era de color blanco con unos ojos tan profundos que te podías sumergir en ellos. Hace un tiempo serena la había encontrado abandonada y al verla sintió algo extraño dentro de ella que le decía que la recogiera y así lo hizo. Serena se levantó aún con chispi en los brazos, se quitó las zandalias y cerró la puerta.

**Sere:** Hola chispita ¿no tienes hambre?- la perra ladró en respuesta- creo que eso es un si-dijo sonriendo y encaminándose a la cocina. Allí libero a Chispita de sus brazos y le preparó un poco de comida para perros. La perrita saltó de emoción para luego saltar de cabeza contra la vasija de la comida.

Serena se dirigió a su cuarto y, soltando su mochila, se acostó de golpe sobre la cama. Necesitaba una siesta por lo que cerró los ojos. Pero antes de poder quedarse dormida sintió un lijero peso sobre ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes de su hermosa amiguita. La recostó al lado de ella y la perrita se acurrucó contra el pecho de serena. La chica se dormió acurrucada contra chispita y antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche. Perolo que ninguna de las dos supo fue que unos hermosos ojos las miraban curiosos desde la oscuridad de la noche. Un hermoso hombre, alto, de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color se acercó lentamente a la cama donde Serena dormitaba tranquilamente. La miró todavía con los ojos curiosos y se agachó un poco sobre la chica hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Susurró unas palabras en el oído de ella y esta despertó. Ella se sobresaltó, todavía abrazando a la pequeña perrita. Se sentó de una manera bastante brusca sobre la cama y gimió cuando su cabeza palpito por la velocidad en que lo hizo. Nunca apartó su mirada de él, ella lo miraba asustada, retrocedió en la cama hasta caer de trasero contra el suelo. Él sonrió, metió ambas manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a "hablar"

**?:** Arazabalth Nainsidee-dijo moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la ventana del cuarto.

**Sere:** N-No te en-entie-entiendo...-dijo todavía un poco asustada mirándolo desde el piso, el miedo no la dejaba levantarse. Él no podía ser humano, era enorme, con un perfecto físico, ¡Por Dios! aquel chico era todo un adonis. SERENA TENIA TODO UN ADONIS EN SU CASA. El chico se pasó una mano por los cabellos suspirando- ¿puedes entenderme?- ella le preguntó, él asintió.

**?:** Arazabalth Nainsidee- le repitió. Al ver que ella no entendía él le extendió su enorme (no exageradamente) mano. Ella, aún temerosa sin soltar a su amiga, entendió lo que él quería y le tomó delicadamente la mano. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus cuerpos ante el contacto de las pieles. Él le señalo a chispita, como queriendo decir que tenía que soltar a la perra. Serena negó.

**Sere:** no iré a ninguna parte sin ella...- él solo suspiró y levantó una mano en señal de rendición, para luego hacer aparecer una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente serena se sintió exitada. Y SOLO LE HABIA TOMADO LA MANO. Ese pensamiento hizo que Serena se calentara aún más. Respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar por donde el la guiaba. La ventana.

**Sere:** podemos usar la puerta...-dijo sosteniéndo firmemente a su amiga contra su pecho.

El chico negó con la cabeza y cargándola con facilidad en un ágil movimiento saltó por la ventana. No se detuvo y siguió corriendo...hacia el bosque. Serena solo podía apretarse contra el musculoso pecho de él y sostener a Chispita. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde él la llevaba. Solo cerró los ojos aferrándose más a la ropa de él. Solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo a ninguna de las dos.

* * *

**Porfa, déjenme saber si les gustó el primer capi para continuar con el fic. Esto es creado solamente con el propósito de matar el aburrimiento. ¡Los quieroooooo! **


	2. De camino a una nueva vida

**¡Ohayo chicossssss!**

**Gracias a todos por esperar tan pacientemente a este capítulo. Besitosssss **

**Vampirita17: ¡Gracias por tu precioso comentario! Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Namekyzia: ¡Gracias por escribirme! y aquí tienes la continuación de el fic que me pediste. Besitosssss **

* * *

***De camino a una nueva vida***

El chico corría rápidamente cargando entre sus fuertes brazos a Serena y a chispita. Él parecía ir muy decidido, no disminuía el paso, ni siquiera parecía cansado. La oscuridad de la noche impedía a la chica poder verle bien la cara, pero el era tremendamente guapo. Su pelo corto y bien pelado, andaba bestido con una armadura negra y azul oscuro, con una capa negra y roja sangre. La verdad era que estaba bastante bueno. ¿Sería tan bueno en la cama como lo era en el físico? Sere se reprendió mentalmente por ese pensamiento mientras se sonrrojaba. El chico sonrió, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, y ella se puso aún más colorada.

**Sere:** ¿A dónde nos llevas?-preguntó levantandose un poco para mirarle mejor al rostro. El la miró regalándole una sonrisa traquilizadora.

**?:** Nyumba mine chorgiee- dijo volviendo a mirar hacia delante.

**Sere:** La verdad es que no te entiendo ni media palabra. ¿Tú de verdad me puedes entender?-el chico asintió- Esto es de locos...-el muchacho sonrió divertido y la apretó mas contra él. Serena bajó la vista y vió que chispita se había quedado dormida en su regaso.

**?:** Shans taha- "dijo" deteniéndose de repente y mirando a el cielo. De repente una luz apareció de entre las estrellas y se fue acercando hasta ellos. La chica estaba cada vez más asustada. Pensó en luchar y safarse de él. Pero aún con todo lo que aprendió en las clases de Defensa Personal, ella sabía que el era mucho más fuerte de ella. En la frente del chico apareció una luna de color gris y mientras él cerraba los ojos la luna brillaba con mayor intensidad hasta que un rayo de luz blanca impactó con la que iba desendiendo del cielo. Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que el chico abrió los ojos y miró a Serena con esos ojos que la hacían desfallecer. Sus ojos tenían un brillo más extrano, como si estuviera ansioso o...exitado- Azarathbalal Oyhoslo-luego de hablar suspiró. Chispita despertó y comenzó a ladrar de repente y Serena entornó los ojos para poder ver todo mejor.

**Sere:** ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿qué planeas hacernos?-ella sabía que no entendería la respuesta de él-me marcho, sabía que fue una mala idea venir contigo-intentó soltarse de los brazos de el hombre, pero él se lo impidió-suéltame-no se movió, si no que incinó su cabeza hacia ella, acercando sus rostros- t-te di-dige que me sol-soltaras-las palabras no le salían bien, esa cercanía la tenida malditamente exitada. No se resistió más i fue ella la que se levantó un poco más para besarlo. Si al rozar sus labios se sintió que se desmayaba, cuando sintió la luengua del chico adentrarse en su cavidad bocal sintió que moría-no me hagas daño-dijo luego de terminar el beso. Él negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia la diminuta perrita que no paraba de ladrar-parece que está celosa- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Del cielo desendió un extraño objeto del tamaño de una casa que quedó suspendido en el aire. Debajo de este objeto apareció un como si fuera un tuvo, una luz que impactaba contra la hierva de el suelo. El muchacho la soltó suavemente y la puso de pie en el césped. Él caminó hasta quedar debajo de la luz y allí le extendió la mano en direccióna ella, como dándole a escoger si ir con él o volver a su casa. Ella lo miró un poco extrañada.

**Sere:** ¿Me prometes que no me harás daño?-él asintió con una mirada tranquilizadora- estoy confiando en tí- el chico sonrió asintiendo otra vez y ella se ancaminó hasta él. Cuando estuvo al lado de él, este la abrazó por la cintura fuertemente, pegándola contra su ardiente cuerpo. Comenzaron a alzarse en dirección a la nave que se mantenía flotando encima de sus cabezas y ella lo miró con ojos asustados mientras chispita se volvía a acurrucar en el pecho de ella. El chico la volvió a besar y así, juntos, entraron a la nave. Ella iba de camino a una nueva vida.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capi!**


	3. Al fin nos entendemos

**¡Gracias a todos por esperar!**

* * *

***Al fin nos entendemos***

Serena sintió como sus pies volvían a hacer contacto con una superficie plana. Ella se separó de el chico y vió todo lo que le rodeaba. Todo era de color blanco, algunas "personas" parecidos a ella pero con la misma estatura y leves diferencias en sus rasgos, se acercaron a ellos tres (contando la perrita) Intentaron separar a la chica de él pero este se los impidió diciendo otra frase en ese extraño lenguaje. Los hombres su mostraron sumisos y con un asentimiento de sus cabezas se retiraron, dejándolos solos. Él inmenso chico le tocó el hombro el hombro a ella y luego le extendió la mano. Serena retrocedió un poco asustada, él frunció el seño y se le acercó más la mano. Él le sonrió en un gesto tranquilizador y ella acepto su mano. El chico la llevó por varios pasillos, todos de color blanco, hasta detenerse ante una puerta metálica.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y los tres entraron. Él la cargó con la misma agilidad con la que lo hizo en su casa y la sentó sobre algo parecido a una camilla. La puerta metálica se volvió a cerrar y el muchacho se separó de ella buscando algo por los inmensos estantes que estaban en frente de sonde estaba. Serena lo vió tomar unas pinzas y con ellas tomó unobjeto microscópico dentro de un frasco de un material parecido a un cristal. Él se volvió hacia la chica y caminó hacia ella. Chispita comenzó a ladrar, pero luego se calmó cuando ella le acarició suavemente en la cabeza.

**Sere:** Tranquila chispi, no creo que nos vaya a hacer daño...¿o si?-le preguntó. Él sonriendo negó con la cabeza y tomó cuidadosamente la perrita para colocarla en el piso. Chispita correteó por todo el suelo hasta que se sentó moviendo su colita en frente de ellos dos. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron-creo que le caes bien...-le dijo tiernamente.

**?:** Carant...-susurró. Tomó la cabeza de Serena con una mano mientras suavemente acercaba las pinzas a la frente de ella. Sere pudo ver mejor el objeto microscópido, parecía tener paticas moviendose inquietamente. La chica retrocedió un poco sobre la "camilla" asustada. El jóven soltó la cabeza de ella y le acarició la mejilla

**Sere:** ¿me prometes que no me harás daño?- el chico asintió regalándole otra de esas encantadoras sonrisas. Serena se relajó y dejó que él hiciera lo que sea que le iba a hacer. Acercó las pinzas otra vez a la frente de ella, pero esta vez la chica no retrocedió. El diminuto objeto se apego a su frente y se fue introduciendo en ella. La chica gritó de dolor frunciendo el seño y cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Luegos de unos segundos el dolor fue disminuyendo y al abrir los ojos vió los ojos ansiosos y preocupados del chico. Él se veía impaciente y acercó más a ella hasta quedar entre sus piernas, con sus sexos a pocos centímentros pero o no lo notaron, o no les importó.

**Sere:** ¿Qué?...-preguntó un tanto confundida por la intensa mirada de él mientras bajaba la mano que tenía en su cabeza- ¿tengo un mono en la cara?

**?:** no se que es un mono, pero me asustaste cuando gritaste. ¿Me puedes entender?- ella estaba malditamente sorprendida y emocionada. ¡LE HABIA ENTENDIDO! Solo pudo atinar a asentir como tonta. El suspiró- menos mal, de verdad que me asustaste. ¿Estás bien?- ella volvió a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza. En cerio que parecía toda una estúpida- me llamo Darien Cross, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**Sere:** Serena...-dijo en un suspiro

**Darien:** me gusta el nombre. Estoy muy contendo de que me puedas entender- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, de los alta-voces salió una voz que les indicaba a todos que fueran a la segunda planta. Serena se sorprendió aún más al poder entender lo que hacía segundos no entendía- tenemos que ir a la segunda planta- ella asintió y Darien cerró los ojos cuando la luna en su frente comenzó a brillar- eso se quedará con una niña-dijo señalándo a chispita- Todos aquí entienden tu idioma y ahora tu puedes entender el de nosotros-justo en ese momento una niña de cabellos rozados recogidos en dos coletas entro a la habitación- ella se llama Rini

**Rini:** dime Darien...¿para qué me llamaste?-preguntó la niña curiosa sin apartar su mirada de Serena- ¿quién es ella?

**Darien:** Hola Rini, ella es Serena, será tu amiga ya que no hay ningún otra persona de sexo femenino aquí. Ella es de la Tierra.

**Los ojos de Rini brillaron de la emoción:** ¿De verdad?...¡Genial! así no tendré que estar tan sola.

**Darien:** ya hablarán luego. Ahora te encargo de que cuides a su bicho.

**Sere:** se llama chispita-lo interrumpió

**Rini:** Ven aquí chispita..-la llamó y la perrita automáticamente corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

**Darien miró a Serena:** Debemos irnos. Esto será muy peligroso para ti por lo que te pido que no te alejes de mi- ella asintió

**Sere:** ¿porqué dices que será muy peligroso para mi?-preguntó bajándose de la camilla

**Darien:** aparte de Rini, que es una niña, tu eres la única mujer aquí y esta gente se exita con solo sentir tu olor-dijo tomándole la mano

**Serena:** ¿y...?

**Darien:** ellos arán lo que sea por tener sexo contigo

**Sere:** para eso estás tú, para defenderme

**Darien:** no lo entiendes, ellos arán CUALQUIER COSA por tener sexo contigo. Por eso no te separes de mi y ya veremos que sucede...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero anciosamente sus review. Recuerden que este fic es con el único proposito de poder matar el aburrimiento en cada uno de ustedes. No olvides que ¡DE TI DEPENDE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! Besitossssss **


	4. La verdad

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¡Gracias por esperar tan pacientemente a este capítulo!**

**Angelesoscuros13: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi fic. Esta idea la tenía rondando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y decidí escribirla. De verdad me alegro el que te guste tanto. Besitos y cuídense! . **

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por escribirme. De verdad me alegra que también leas esta historia. Besitossssss n.n***

**Vampirita17: Gracias por escribirme amiga. ¡Tus comentarios siempre me levantan el ánimo! ¡Cuídate y te quieroooooooooo!**

* * *

***La verdad* **

Darien tomó a serena de la mano y justos salieron de esa habitación en dirección a la segunda planta. Él le había dicho a ella que se agarrara de su brazo y que por nada del mundo lo soltara. El chico era tan grande que le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura y ella se sentía como un vulgar insecto, pero era eso o dejar que todos los hombres la violaran. Subieron a algo parecido a un ascensor que los condujo a la segunda planta. Frente a la puerta que daba lugar a la segunda plaanta, Darien se detuvo y suspiró.

**Darien:** no le mantengas la mirada a nadie. Si es posible no mires a nadie, mantente mirando el piso y no te separes de mi- ella asintió. Él volvió a suspirar y la besó antes de entrar dentro de la sala.

Cuando entraron serena vió un montón de hombres mirando hacia ella, por lo que se aferró más al brazo de Darien. Él le soltó el brazo y lo puso alrededor de su cintura, arrimándola a ella contra el pecho de él. Serena no apartaba la mirada del piso, tal y como el chico le había pedido. Hasta que de pronto sintió una mano en su brazo que la apartó de Darien, solo entonces tuvo que levantar la vista mirando a la persona que la había alado. El hombre era cabello plateado, casi tan alto como Darien pero más bajo por unos centímetros. Este la miraba como si quisiera comerla, pero Darien la volvió a atraer a su lado, pero esta vez la puso un poco detrás de él.

**Darien:** ella es mía Diamante...-dijo, bueno más bien lo rugió

**Diamante:** veo que te conseguiste un juguete. Hace rato no veía un espécimen femenino-serena se confundió un poco. ¿espécimen femenino?

**Darien:** no te atrevas a acercarte a ella- le ordenó dirigiéndole una mirada sombría- como te vea cerca de ella te mato...

**Diamante:** ok, ok. Lo que digas jefe-dijo alejándose de ellos con las manos en alto, como dándose por vencido, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Darien rugió y siguieron caminando.

Las miradas no se despegaban de Serena y ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Darien no la soltaba, si no que la tomaba con más fuerza a cada momento. Cada hombre que se acercaba a ella, él le dedicaba una mirada asecina que hacía que la otra persona retrocediera. Allí les dijeron que ya estaban fuera de la órbita de la tierra y que ya se acercaban a casa. La chica se confundía cada vez más ¿saliendo de la órbita del planeta? ¿es que acaso estaban locos? No le quedó otra que esperar a que todos terminaran de hablar y que Darien saliera (prácticamente) corriendo de la sala. Caminaron por otros pasillos del mismo color blanco y entraron a una enorme habitación. Sobre la inmensa cama estaba Rini jugando con la perrita.

**Sere:** Darien..-él se giró para mirarla sonriéndole- ¿qué quisieron decir con que ya no estamos en la órbita de la tierra?-la sonrisa en el rostro de Darien se murió, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar Rini lo interrumpió.

**Rini:** Darien, déjame explicarletodo yo...por favor, así quizás podamos entendernos mejor.-Darien asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas solas-serena siéntate.

**Sere:** Rini me estás asustando, habla de una vez-le rogó sentándose

**Rini:** Serena ya no estamos en la tierra, vamos en dirección al planeta Cronoss.

**Sere:** ¿Qué?-gritó escandalizada- tiene que ser una broma, no puedes hablar en serio. Por favor dime que no es verdad

**Rini:** Lo siento serena...

**Sere:** ¿y por qué yo estoy aquí?

**Rini:** Darien Cross es el segundo al mando del planeta y ya está en edad de juntarse, lo que en tu planeta sería casarse- Serena le puso una cara de "¿y a mí qué?" por lo que ella continuó- a él le dieron a elegir entre todos los planetas de la galaxia para elegir a su futura cónyugue y él eligió la tierra, y en ella te eligió a tí-los ojos de Serena se comenzaron a humedecer y Rini puso cara curiosa- ¿qué le sucede a tus ojos?

**Sere:** Lloro, cuando un humano se siente mal, está triste, le duele algo o hay algo que le haga daño llora- en ese momento recogió una lágrima que estaba rodando sobre su mejilla con un dedo-esto es una lágrima. es salada.

**Rini:** de verdad lo siento sere...-dicho esto la abrazó mientras serena se desahogaba en el hombro de la niña. Chispita también se acurrucó contra el muslo de Serena- pero Darien te quiere, y mucho- al separarse de la chica Serena vió que los ojos de Rini estaban azules, casi negro, en su totalidad.

** Sere:** ¿qué le sucede a tus ojos?

**Rini:** es como lo que te sucede a ti con los tuyos, la diferencia es que nosotros no derramamos lágrimas.

**Sere: **ahy Rini, no sabes lo confundida que me siento.

**Rini:** ¿Darien te trajo a la fuerza?

**Sere:** no, pero yo no entendía lo que él me decía. Nunca pensé que me sacaría de mi planeta. Al menos chispita entá conmigo. ¿qué eres de Darien?

**Rini:** Soy su hija-serena abrió los ojos a más no poder- no se como se obtienen los hijos en tu planeta, pero en Cronoss existe una especie de arból que las hojas son como los capullos de tu planeta pero más grandes y de allí salimos. La primera persona que mires cuando abres los ojos ese es tu padre. Allí primero se obtiene una hija y después los hombres buscan hembras para juntarse y así la mujer puede elegir en los gustos de hijos de cada hombre. A no ser los herederos que son los que eligen a las mujeres de otro planeta. Lo que significa que seré tu hija- los ojos de serena se volvieron a humedecer.

**Sere:** al menos tendre una hija inteligente y bonita-dijo regalándole una sonrisa fantasma- por favor Rini, ¿me podrías dejar sola? necesito pensar

**Rini:** claro serena... -dijo saliendo de la habitación. Cuando ya hubo salido, serena se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo llorando sin parar. Chispita se acurrucó al lado de ella.

Al otro lado de la habitación Rini vió que Darien estaba recostado a la pared al lado de la puerta, como esperándola.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo les a ido?

**Rini:** Necesita tiempo para afrontarlo pero estará bien-y dicho esto tomó de la mano a Darien y caminó por el pasillo para que la dejara frente a su habitación-todo estará bien papá...

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	5. PRONTO TENDRÉ MAMIIIIIIII

**!Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! ^.^ no sé si mañana pueda subir algún capi porque mañana no estaré en mi casa. Lo que significa que este capi puede ser de hoy y de mañana. ¡Los quierooooooo!n.n***

**Yesqui2000: !Hola!, me alegro mucho que te guste tanto mi historia. Gracias por escribir. **

**Angelesoscuros13: !gracias por escribirme! estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas hecho. Besitosssssss.  
**

* * *

***PRONTO TENDRÉ MAMIIIIIII!***

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuarto. Ahora estaba acostada sobre su cama, boca abajo, mientras chispita estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el piso. La chica escuchó perfectamente cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entró por ella.

**Sere:** sea quién sea solo quiero estar sola-hablaba con la voz un poco ahogada por el llanto.

**Darien:** serena tenemos que hablar-le pidió suspirando- entiendo como te sientes, pero déjame que te explique...por favor.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se sentaba. Tenía la cara colorada de tanto llorar. Lo miró y vió en la mirada de él algo que no pudo indentificar. ¿él la estaba mirando con...amor?

**Darien:** se que esto debe ser muy difícil para tí,pero y-

**Sere: **¿por qué me escogiste a mí?- lo interrumpió- ¿qué fue lo que viste en mí? ¿O fue que me escogiste al azar? ni siquiera sabes si seré una buena madre para Rini.

**Darien: **sere, te seré sincero, desde que llegué la Tierra para buscar lo que ustedes llaman esposa, quedé tonto contigo. Eres tan diferente a las mujeres de Cronoss. Te gusta caminar sola por los parques, pero siempre te dibiertes más cuando llevas a el bicho de una tira.

**Sere:** se llama chispita, y no es un bicho, es una perra- le informó sonriendo para luego ponerse más seria- supongo que lo puedo intentar para ver como funciona-dijo rindiéndose. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Justo en ese momento y antes de que se diera cuenta, Darien la abrazó y diciéndole un "_no te arrepentirás"_ la besó tiernamente.

**Rini: **papi, futura mami, por favor no hagan eso delante de mí-dijo la niña recostada en la pared al lado de la puerta riéndose, para luego correr y abrazar a Serena por las piernas, que era por donde le llegaba. Esta la cargó con mucho cuidado y la abrazó también.

**Darien:** ahora seremos una familia.

**Sere: **si...-mencionó todavía abrazando a la niña.

**Darien:** mientras tanto no quiero que salgas de este cuarto. Aún no estamos juntados, por lo que cualquier hombre que no se haya juntado en esta nave puede poseerte, ya sabes, cualquiera, como dirías tú, que no se haya casado puede tener relaciones sexuales contigo a no ser que yo esté a tu lado.

**Serena asintió con la cabeza:** no te preocupes, no saldré de este cuarto.

**Rini:** ¡PRONTO TENDRÉ MAMIIIIIIII!-los tres sonrieron y Darien y Serena se volvieron a besar- ¡LES DIJE QUE NO LO HICIENRAN EN FRENTE DE MÍ! ¡Puajh! ¡Que asco!


	6. Te quiero

**¡Hola a todos chicos y chicas!**

**Aquí les dejo otro capi, yo creía que no lo podría subir, pero hubo un complicación y !aquí estoy otra vez!**

**Angelesoscuros13: ¡Chicas gracias por escribirme! n.n* mucha suerte y cuídence. Besosssssssssss . **

**Vampirita17: ¡Hola de nuevo amiga! un besito, nos leemos! . **

**Yesqui2000: ¡Ya verás como le van las cosas no te preocupes! Arigato . **

* * *

***Te quiero***

Darien y Serena estaban sentados sobre la cama en la recámara de la chica hablando animadamente. Darien ya había llevado a Rini a su habitación con chispita y había vuelto para pasar un tiempo con su futura cónyugue y conocerla mejor. Llevaban conversando al rededor de dos horas y entre risas y bromas se fueron conociendo mejor.

Darien: Serena...yo...

Serena: Darien no toques ese tema, no ahora que nos estamos llevando tan bien.

Darien se levantó y le tomó las manos a Serena para que ella también se levantara. El corazón de la chica latía a un ritmo estrepitosamente rápido. Tenía las manos super frías en comparación a el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de el chico. Darien no se pudo resistir más y la besó. Serena automáticamente subió sus brazos por encima del cuello de él para profundizar el beso. Todo había empezado lento y tierno, pero luego sus labios se deboraban en un hambre insaciable. Darien le puso una mano en la espalda y la otra detrás de su cabeza. El calor entre los dos cuerpos iba aumentando a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Darien: Serena, si no estás lista yo no qui-

Sere: Si quiero- lo interrumpió para luego volver a besarlo y él le respondió con la misma intencidad.

Darien: no te quiero forzar a que hagas algo que no quieras

Sere: yo quiero esto...Darien por favor

Darien no se pudo resistir más y deboró otra vez los labios de la chica. A tropizones, llegaron a la cama y mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de la cama, él se arrodillaba delante de ella. Darien puso sus dos manos en la cadera de ella mientras serena mantenía sus manos detrás del cuellos de él. Darien se levantó lentamente, luego cargó a Serena y la recostó en el centro de la cama para colocarse despues encima de ella.

Darien: no sabes cuanto te deseo...-los ojos de él brillaban de exitación- eres la primera que me hace sentir así. Eres tan suave, tan blanca. Eres increible en todos los sentidos-dicho esto le subió la minifalda y le empezó a rozar con dos dedos su parte más íntima.

Sere: oo-ooohhh...da-darien...-

Darien: si, disfruta...ahhhh...estás tan mojada, tan caliente...me pone duro verte asi- y comenzó a frotar más fuertemente los dedos. Apartó la ropa íntima de la chica e introdujo un dedo dentro de la cavidad de ella. Esta gimió más fuerte y lanzó un grito de placer cuando alcanzó el cielo-me encantas

Sere: Darien...por favor...te necesito...

Darien hizo lo que ella le pedía y se desnudó. Le terminó de quitar la ropa a Serena y, muy lentamente, se volvieron uno. Gimieron fuertemente ante la fricción de los dos cuerpos y lo que comenzó lento y suave, se volvió salvaje y erótico. Ambos gemían al unísono, se desían cuanto se deseaban, cuanto se anhelaban. Hasta que agotados y muy satisfechos, se acostaron, abrazándose, sobre la cama. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las respiración de ambos tomaran su ritmo natural.

Darien: ¿Estás bien?-preguntó acariciando la espalda de Serena

Sere: si...no puedo estar mejor-dijo recostada sobre el pecho del chico y sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados.

Darien: No me arrepiento ni por un segundo de haberte elegido como mi cónyugue. Ahora eres mía. Te quiero...

Serena abrió los ojos: ¿en serio me quieres?-preguntó confusa pero con un hilo de esperanza

Darien: si, te quiero-dijo y Serena vió que su rostro no poseía ni una sombra de mentira- y espero que tú también puedas llegar a quererme tanto como lo hago yo...-y dicho esto la besó

Sere: creo que ya te quiero...y que te llegaré a amar muy pronto...muy pronto-se acurrucó más contra él y se levantó un poco para que Darien sacara la sábana de abajo de ellos y los tapara a ambos. Se volvieron a besar y así, muy unidos, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro, durmieron por un largo rato.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**


	7. Puedes llamarme mamá

¡**Hola a todossssssss!**

**Encantada de estar con todos vosotros otra vez . **

**Goshy: ¡Hola! no sabes la ilución que me hace que alguien más me escriba. Gracias por esperar y espero que este capítulo te guste . **

* * *

***Puedes llamarme mamá***

Serena y Darien seguían acurrucados encima de la enorme cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Él comenzó a abrir los ojos y vió todo lo que sus ojos querían ver. La chica estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y desordenado, la sábana tápando hasta un poco encima de los senos, respiraba tranquilamente y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. El chico se temía que aquello fuera una visión, pero vió que todo era real cuando ella comenzó a levantar los párpados. Serena demoró unos cuantos parpadeos en enfocar bien la vista y cuando lo hizo le sonrió.

**Darien:** Hola...-la saludó apartándola una ebra del pelo del rostro

**Sere:** Hola...-le dijo en respuesta regalándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y corriéndose más hacia arriba para alcanzar los labios de el chico en un dulce beso.

**Darien:** debemos levantarnos. Las estrellas deben estar en su novena posición porque hemos dormido demasiado-serena lo miró MUY confundida y Darien sonrió divertido por la cara que ella puso-tranquila, ya irás aprendiendo las cosas de Cronoss poco a poco. Ya debemos estar por llegar.

**Sere:** ¿Es muy diferente a la tierra?

**Darien:** un poco, en realidad no son tan diferentes, pero si que tiene alguna que otra diferencia-dijo esto para comenzar a levantarse de la cama. Serena vió que se había puesto de pie sin cubrirse, y él estaba desnudo. Inmediatamente se roberizó y escondió el rostro dentro de las mantas. Darien se dió la vuelta y sonrió por la inocencia de la chica- ¿Soy tan diferente a los hombres de tu mundo?

**Ella se asomó un poco y lo vió ya poniéndose el pantalón:** un poco a decir verdad, eres mucho más grande, más cálido, más fuerte que incluso un competidor de lucha libre

**Darien:** ¿lucha libre?-preguntó confundido

**Sere:** ¡Bah! no importa...¿puedes...darte la vuelta?- preguntó sonrojada. Ella se tenía que vestir también y le daba demasiado vergüenza.

**Él sonrió:** que no te de pena, recuerda que y te e visto entera...-se acercó a la cama y la tomó un poco brusco, pero sin acerle daño, y la cargó para luego besarla apasionadamente- me e dedicado toda la noche a memorizar cada parte de tu piel- y terminadas estas palabras la volvió a besar. Pero antes de que el beso se fuera a profundisar, una pequeña niña con el pelo todo desordenado entró corriendo a la habitación seguida de una perrita. Darien cubrió bien a Serena con las mantas apresuradamente- Rini, te e dicho que no entres a el cuarto

La niñita bajó un poco la vista y jugó con su pie haciendo circulitos con este en el suelo.

**Rini:** Lo siento...

**Sere:** no te preocupes Rini, ven- serena estaba media sentada encima de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana y le extendió una de sus delicadas manos a la pequeña. Rini mostró una encantadora sonrisa y corrió para abrazar a su futura mamá. En el regaso de Serena se acurrucó y le depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, lo cual hizo que la chica también sonriera

**Rini:** Serena...¿crees...que...me puedas peinar?-le pregunto super apenada sosteniendo un tipo extraño de peine en sus menudas manitas. Serena asintió con la cabeza y, levantándose, se comenzó a vestir. Rini la miraba curiosa, nunca había visto un cuerpo como el de serena, era un poco extraña a las mujeres de su planeta. Darien salió para saber cuándo llegarían a Cronoss y les dijo a las chicas antes de irse que se demoraría en la sala de mando. Serena había peinado a Rini (en su habitual peinado de la serie) y le también le había enseñado varios juegos de la tierra a la niña y esta le había enseñado a Serena algunos juegos de Cronoss. Estaban riédose, acostadas una al lado de la otra boca abajo, con las manos en la boca para agunatar un poco la risa que ya le estaba dando un lijero dolor en el abdómen a serena de reir tanto, cuando Darien entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

**Dairen:** Chicas les tengo buenas noticias...-dijo parándose delane de la cama donde estaban las dos

**Rini:** ¿cuáles papi?-pregunto dando lijeras palmaditas y con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad

**Darien:** llegamos a Cronoss en menos de una estrella-vió la cara confundida de Serena y explicó- llegamos a Cronoss en menos de una...mmm...hora es como dicen en tu mundo- Rini comenzó a saltar sobre la cama de la alegría mientras que serena sentía el miedo apoderándose de ella y esta lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una mirada asustada y undir la cara entre las mantas que cubrían la cama. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada...¿cómo sería todo cuando llegaran a Cronoss? estaba inundada de miedo hasta que sintió la mano de su futuro esposo acariciándole la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador. Serena levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Darien, quien le estaba regalando una de sus inigualables sonrisas. La chica también sonrió y sintió un suave beso en su mejilla por parte de Rini, quien también estaba sonriendo.

**Rini:** No te preocupes mam/ digo serena- se corrigió- no nos separaremos de ti y te enseñaremos todo lo de nuestro mundo. No estarás sola.

**Sere:** Rini, puedes llamarme mamá, no tengo problemas con eso-dijo acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano- te quiero hija...

**Rini sonriendo más abirtamente:** yo también te quiero mamá...

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**¡ y también espero ansiosa todos sus comentarios!**


	8. Nueva vida, mal comienzo

**¡Ohayo Mina!**

**Lamento la demora pero es que me tome un día libre (jijiji) y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic.**

**Angelesoscuros13: Holaaaaaaaaaa! Gracias por leerrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por leer. Besitos!**

**Vampirita17: Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi historia. Cuidate, te quiero. .**

* * *

***Nueva vida, mal comienzo***

Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar a Cronoss y Darien y Serena se encontraban en la compuerta principal. Darien estaba cargando a Rini, mientras que ella cargaba a Chispita entre sus brazitos. La niña estaba muy contenta, al fin volvería a su mundo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Serena. La pobre chica que elegir. ¿Comerse las uñas o hiperventilar? la verdad era que ninguna de las dos era una buena opción, por lo que probó apretando la mano de Darien que tenía entre las suyas. El chico sonrió al sentir los nervios de ella y también le apretó un poco la mano para infundirle valor. La nave aterrizó y Serena sintió que el corazón se le detenía para luego comenzar a latirle con suma velocidad.

**Rini:** todo irá bien...-le susurro Rini sonriendo. Una de esas sonrisas que hacen las niñas inocentes y soñadoras. Serena le sonrió un poco en forma de agradecimiento y solo entonces, no se sintió sola. Sintió que ya tenía una familia en quien confiar...una que siempre la apoyaría.

La compuerta principal comenzó a abrirse y Serena se sintió desfallecer. Pudo verlo todo con detalle. El cielo era de un color plateado hermoso, con tonalidades en rosado y azul. Todo era fascinante. Extraños tipos de aves sobrevolaban por todas partes. Frente a ellos estaba un grupo de Cronornianos que miraban a el trío sin perder ningún detalle de la humana. El trío comenzó a caminar, bajando de la enorme nave donde se encontraban, y hacercandose a algunos de los habitantes que los miraban entusiasdos, como si Serena fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo. Pero para Darien no pasó desapercibido algunas miradas llenas de lujuria y deseo enfermiso que lanzaban hacia su futura esposa.

**Darien:** Encantado de volver-dijo con el seño un poco fruncido- ¿siempre con esta hermosa bienvenida Andrew?-le dijo a un chico rubio vestido con unos pantalones color blanco y con el pecho desnudo.

**Andrew:** Tú eres quién mejor me conoces. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado-dijo en modo de respuesta- encantado de volver a verte Darien Cross-dijo bajando la cabeza en una lijera reverencia

**Darien:** deja ya las estupideces, sabes que eres como de la familia real- Andrew sonrió

**Rini:** Hola Andrew- lo saludó levantando la mano en son de saludo y dando lijeros saltitos por los cuales casi se cae de los brazos de Darien

**Andrew:** ¡Hola pequeña dama! y...-se quedó mirando a la terrícola

**Darien:** Serena, ella se llama Serena y es mi futura cónyugue- dijo haciendo notar las últimas tres palabras- y espero que todos la trateis como se debe.

**Andrew:** Encantado de conocerte Serena...-dijo haciendo otra lijera reverencia y sonriéndole encantadoramente

**Darien:** por favor Andrew, lleva a Serena a su habitación. Y quiero que más tarde la lleves a dar un recorrido. Pero te advierto que si le pasa algo yo-

**Andrew:** no te preocupes amigo. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi? hieres mis sentimientos-dijo haciendo un pequeño pucherito como niño malcriado pero cambiándolo rápidamente por una sonrisa- ¡Bah! sabes que puedes confiar en mi, y que quede claro que no me separaré de ella

**Darien también le sonrió y luego se dirigió a Serena:** Él es un gran amigo mío, luego de un rato me reúno contigo amor-y la besó para luego bajar a Rini, dejarla con Andrew, y reunirse con los demás espectadores

**Andrew:** Bueeeeno Sere. Vamos, te acompañaré a ti y a la pequeña dama a su recámara para después que descanden darle un recorrido y que la pequeña nos acompañe

**Rini:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...¿no es genial? ¡MI PRIMER PASEO CON MAMA!...y además con mi nueva amiga chispita-dijo emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos. Pero vió que Serena tenía la cabeza un poco agachada mientras se mordía el labio inferior- ¿qué sucede sere?¿no quieres dar el paseo?¿te encuentras mal?-preguntó preocupada

**Serena sonrió:** claro que quiero dar el paseo pequeña, estoy bien, no es nada

**Andrew:** ¿Segura...?-serena asintió

Andrew condujo a Serena hasta una enorme y hermosa habitación. Rini corrió y de un salto subió a la enmensa cama. Andrew se retiró para darle un poco de pribacidad a las chicas. Serena se encontraba peinándose, Rini le había dicho más o menos la ropa que usaban en Cronoss y la chica se había cambiado. Se había puesto un vestido corto (hasta un poco arriba de la mitad del muslo) de color blanco, ajustado y sin tirantes. El armario era enorme, era como una habitación dentro de otra, todas las ropas eran hermosas. Rini estaba todavía encima de la cama jugando con la perrita en lo que de pronto tocan las enormes puertas de la alcoba.

**Rini:** ¡Yo abro!-se ofreció

**Sere:** tranquila pequeña, ya abro yo...- dijo caminando hacias las puertas y al abrirlas vió una gran cantidad de hombres bestidos todos con armaduras. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una mirada sombría y lujuriosa en correspondencia a Serena- ¿Quiénes soys vosotros?

**?:** ¿Es usted la futura cónyugue de Darien Cross?-preguntó ignorando la pregunta de la chica

**Sere:** si, soy y-

**?:** ¡Rápido!, ¡Antes que Darien Cross venga!-gritó interrumpiendo a Serena. Rápidamente los hombres inmovilizaron a Serena.

Rini corrió hacia serena, pero uno de los hombres le dió un golpe que la dejó inconciente. Serena hacía todo lo que podía y la pequeña perra no paraba de ladrar, como queriéndole avisar a todos los del lugar. Metieron a la chica a empujones dentro de la recámara dejando a Rini y a Chispita fuera de esta y la lanzaron encima de la cama cerrándo la puerta con con todos los seguros que se podía. A Serena aquello no le gustaba para nada, y mucho menos cuando los hombres comenzaban a desnudarse. Todos se quitaron las camisas y cuando iban a comenzar con la cremallera de los pantalones Serena se levantó de la cama y corrió a encerrarse en el enorme armario, pero antes de entrar uno de ellos la tomó del pelo haciendo que ella soltara un alarido de dolor. Justo en ese momento puso en práctica lo aprendido en clase de Defensa Personal y se lanzó a luchar. No iba a dejar que la violaran tan facilmente, no sin antes luchar y dar todo de si.

Le dió un pizotón a el que la tenía tomada del pelo haciendo que este se curvara, para luego darle un codazo en el estómago, lo cual logró que este cayera sin aliento a el suelo. Otro la tomó duramente del hombro, pero ella le tomó el brazo e hizo el sply pasando una pierna entre las de el y partiéndole el brazo de inmediato al lanzarlo hacia adelante. Ese movimmiento la dejó exausta, los cronornianos pesaban más que los humanos, de eso no había ninguna duda. Otro de los hombres se lanzó con un pequeño cuchillo contra Serena y al no darle tiempo de reaccionar a esta, le hizo una enorme herida en la extensión del antebrazo. Serena gritó de dolor, con lágrimas brotando instantáneamente de sus ojos, los cuales cerró al sentir el ardor de la herida y un río de sangre fluyendo de esta. Serena, por un instante se olvidó de todo su dolor y le arrebató el cuchillo de la mano, logrando así, encajárselo en el pecho, justo donde los humanos tenían el corazón, y donde lo debería tener él. Este cayó de cara contra el piso y el cuchillo le sobrepasó la piel de la espalda.

Aún quedaban, como mínimo, tres cronornianos, y ella no tenía fuerza ni para un solo golpe más. Casi a rastras logró llegar a el armario y encerrarse en él poniendo seguro en la puerta. Dudabe mucho que el seguro sirviera de algo, pero ella aría todo lo posible para que no la tocaran. Corrió hasta lo último del armario, donde ya no encontró más sitio para correr y no le quedó otra que dejarse caer sobre el duro suelo, sentada y recostada a la pared cubiera de ropas, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Sintió las puertas de la habitación abrirse y unos sonidos de lucha del otro lado del armario. ¿Y si los conornianos ganaban? sintió terror ante esta horrible idea, y más aún al ver como trataban de abrir las puertas del armario. Se abrazó de sus piernas, el dolor en su brazo no cesaba, su vestido blanco estaba cubierto de sangre, tanto de ella como de los hombres, y enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas. EL brazo derecho, donde tenía la enorme herida, le latió fuertemente y lo pasó para cargarlo entre las puertas y su abdómen. Las puertas del armario cedieron, pero Serena no se atrevía a mirar. Sintió como alguien, una sola persona, se acercaba lentamente a ella y se arrodilló justo delante de ella. Serena se atrevió a levantar un poco la cabeza y vió todo lo que quería ver. Darien estaba delante de ella, arrodillado, mirando cada rasguño o herida que tuviera la chica en su cuerpo. Él levantó la mano, como queriendo tocarla, pero con temor a que ella retrocediera. Le acarició una mejilla y Serena sintió una corriente eléctrica cruzarle el cuerpo. Darien retiró un poco la mano. Serena de verdad que se vehía mal, estaba hacha un ovillo, tan vulnerable.

**Sere:** Da...Darien

**Darien:** sshhh...tranquila pequeña, todo está bien, ya todo pasó- y dicho esto la cargó. Él escucho un siseo de dolor de parte de ella, per necesitaba llevarla con un doctor para que le curara cada herida. Le besó el tope de la cabeza y salieron del armario y del cuarto. Serena lo miró, él también estaba cubierto de sangre, se notaba que había luchado contra los hombres. Ella intentó hablar, pero solo le salió un jadeo. Darien la miró con ternura y preocupación.

**Darien:** estás a salvo. Conmigo estás a salvo. Lamento mucho esto, de verdad lo lamento. Te quiero y no dejaré que nada más te pase nunca. Te quiero...-le volvió a besar el tope de la cabeza y para ella todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Por favor déjenme comentarios para saber si de verdad les gustó.**

**Recuerden que esta historia está creada con el fin de matar el aburrimiento y nada más.**

**¡Besos a todossssssss! . **


	9. Juntos para siempre

**¡Hola a todossssss!**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Goshy: Gracias por leer! . . Esoy super contenta de que me escribieras. De verdad muchas gracias.**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por escribirme**

**Angelesoscuros13: Me ebcanta que te haya gustado tanto!. Eres una de mis mejores escritoras! Besotes y cuídence! . **

* * *

***Juntos para siempre***

Darien había llevado a Serena con un médico y no se había separado ni un solo segundo de ella. La chica estaba como en un estado de shock, solo lloraba en silencio, y eso solo le asustaba más. Ella tenía la mirada un poco perdida y solamente atinaba a asentir o a negar con la cabeza cuando le preguntaban algo. Luego de un rato, las heridas ya habían sido curadas y vendadas. A Rini la habían llevado a otra sala para que descansara y chispita se había ido con ella. Darien había llevado a Serena, en brazos, a otra habitación, ella misma se lo había pedido. Cuando la sentó sobre la cama y entonces ella salió del shock, le abrazó con fuerza, tomando enormes bocanadas de aire, él también la abrazó, acariciándole los cabellos dorados. Serena, luego de un rato, se calmó y se separó del chico. Ya estaba mucho más relajada.

**Darien:** ¿estás bien?-le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla

**Sere:** si...-respondió y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia

**Darien:** no sé en que pensé cuando te dejé sola. Ayer...te dejé con Andrew porque quería ya comenzar y terminar lo antes posible todo para que pudiéramos estar juntos sin que nadie te persiguiera ni te tocara. Luego de varias horas Andrew llegó hasta donde estaba yo cubierto de sangre, lo habían sacado a rastras de donde tú estabas, casi lo matan pero él pudo escapar y fue a donde estaba yo para avisarme que corrías peligro, justo en ese momento se desmayó y yo entré en lo que los terrícolas llaman "ataque de pánico". Cuando llegué y vi a todos esos...-cerró los ojos para controlar su rabia y suspiró-...no sabes lo preocupado que estaba al pensar que te ubieran hecho daño...Ya tengo todo listo para la...¿boda?-sacó a la luz una palabra humana

**Sere:** si, la mencionaste bien. ¿Cuándo será entonces?-preguntó sonriendo

**Darien:** ¿Qué te parece dentro de dos horas?

**Sere:** ¡Dos Horas!-gritó-p-p-pero me tengo que arreglar, no puedo estar así. Además Rini está descansando y-

**Darien:** Serena...entiende que no quiero que te hagan daño. Por favor...serena acéptame como tu cónyugue...de verdad que te quiero, mejor dicho, hago más que eso, yo te amo...

**Sere:** yo también te amo Darien y si, te acepto, acepto casarme y todo lo que quieras-y se lanzó a por los labios de Darien, y este correspondió gustoso.

La unión transcurrió tranquila. Rini al enterarse también quiso participar y así lo hizo al igual que Chispita. La unió no duró más que una estrella y ya Darien y Serena estaban unidos para toda la eternidad. Rini no agunató más a pesar que quería pasar el tiempo con su mamá, se tuvo que ir a descansar otra vez, en realidad estaba cansada, y chispita la acompañó. Ahora Darien y Serena se encontraban besándose apasionadamente en su nueva habitación.

**Sere:** no sabes cuanto te amo...

**Darien:** no tú, te amo, a partir de ahora me dedicaré cada estrella...mmm...hora-explicó en terrícola- a hacerte feliz. Eres lo más hermoso que hay en Cronoss, eres la mujer de mis sueños, lo más grande que tengo. Y te demostraré cuanto te amo en este momento y todos los días. Te amo...

Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo más apasionadamente que como lo estaban haciendo antes susurrándole al oído un "te amo" en lo que él le besaba el cuello.

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Serena se estaba bañando, bueeeeeeno, estaba compartiendo el baño con Darien, cuando de pronto sintió un enorme dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la hizo encorbarse un poco.

**Darien:** ¿estás bien?-preguntó pasándole la mano por la espalda, pero al ver que esta gemía de dolor apartó su mano y la cargó. Sin importar que estuviera mojada la recostó en la cama mientras le ponía una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Serena se enderezó un poco y logró ponerse la bata.

**Sere:** Da-darien...siento que...se me parte la espalda...-dijo entre jadeos. Darien la volvió a tomar entre sus fornidos brazos y la llevó hasta la sala del médico. La recostó en la camilla con sumo cuidado mientras Serena ahora no gemía, sino que gritaba de dolor. La médico le puso un tranquilizante triple, el dolor era tan fuerte que ni con uno o dos se le ubiera aliviado. EL efecto fue casi instantáneo, el dolor se le fue de repente.

**Darien:** ¿te sientes mejor?-le preguntó. Serena asintió. Él miro a la médico- ¿que le ocurre?

**Médico:** no le se, tengo que hacerle varios análicis, por faver, Darien Cross, necesito que abandole la habitación-Darien asintió y le besó la frente a su cónyugue antes de salir de la recámara-bueno señorita, necesito hacerle varios análicis...-y así fue. Le hicieron varios y extraños análicis y luego mandaron a llamar a Darien. Él entro casi corriendo por todo el lugar con tal de llegar rápido a Serena

**Darien:** ¿ya sabe que es lo que le ocurre?-dijo ansioso

**Médico:** no se como decirlo...pero es que nunca hemos visto nada parecido en este mundo...es caso es que...hay otro corazón que late dentro de la chica-Darien estaba totalmente confundido, pero Serena si sabía lo que le ocurría. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que las pudiera detener, Darien se sobresaltó y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del rostro de ella

**Darien:** no te preocupes sere, encontraremos una cura para esto que te sucede. Pronto sabremos que es lo que te pasa-mencionó limpiandole las lágrimas

**Sere:** y-yo...ya sé...-suspiró-...ya sé que es lo que me pasa

**Médico:** ¿y qué es? quizás podamos curarla...

**Serena negó con una sonrisa en el rostro:** estoy embarasada...-dijo ahogándose con las palabras. La médico y Darien seguían son entender nada de nada y la chica no pudo evitar sonreir

**Darien:** ¿que estás qué?

**Sere:** que Rini va a tener una hermana...-solo entonces comprendieron

**Médico:** ¿cómo es posible que una persona esté dentro tuyo?

**Sere:** así es como nacen en mi planeta

**Darien:** sere...es-esto es...te amo tanto y aho-ahora un hijo de tu vientre...tuyo...mío...de nosotros-parecía incrédulo. Luego soltó una hermosa carcajada y abrazó a Serena con todas sus fuerzas. Luego la soltó para mirar preocupado a la médico- ¿se puede hacer algo? nunca hemos tenido nada parecido pero...¿lo podremos salvar?

**Médico:** hay un 50% de probabilidades. Si la señorita nos explica como es que se tienen las personas en su planeta será mucho más fácil. De todas formas no perderemos ningún detalle mientras esto dure.

**Sere:** estaré encantada. Y gracias por todo...-la médico salió del cuarto dándole una hermosa sonrisa a la pareja que ahora se encontraba sola-esto es increible...

**Darien la besó con ternura y delicadeza:** estoy tan feliz...gracias por estar a mi lado Serena, te amo tanto que duele...

**Sere:** pero falta algo...-dijo frunciendo el seño

**Darien:** ¿El qué?-preguntó preocupado

**Sere:** como se lo tome Rini

**Darien:** ahy amor no te preocupes por eso. Ya verás lo contenta que se pondrá. ¿te e dicho que te amo?

**Sere:** un milló de veces, pero nunca me aburriré de oirlo.

**Darien:** Te amo...

**Serena:** Te amo...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic.**

**¡Los amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**


End file.
